


Winner Winner!

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fun, Games, Gay Keith (Voltron), Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oops, Prizes, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: You know that feeling you get when you play a carnival game and you end up losing? That feeling when the game vendor gives you an apologetic smile when you awkwardly walk away with disappointment and shame in your step?Yeah, well, Lance is one million percent positive Keith has never had that happen to him.





	Winner Winner!

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the fair and actually won a prize from the games and my mind was also consumed by Klance so here have some fluff of them at the carnival.
> 
> This is pretty random and short, kinda a cute, fluffy drabble.

You know that feeling you get when you play a carnival game and you end up losing? That feeling when the game vendor gives you an apologetic smile when you awkwardly walk away with disappointment and shame in your step?

Yeah, well, Lance is one million percent positive Keith has never had that happen to him.

Every time Keith played a game to win a prize, whether it was a simple crane machine or a really hard carnival game, he _always_ won. Always! It was incredible, and it astonished Lance to no end. He won a prize what, once every ten million years? But no, his boyfriend was just great at everything he did. Everything. It was crazy.

But Lance loved it.

Keith never really cared for the stuffed toys that he got, so he immediately passed them to Lance who squished them against his face with a plethora of thank you's directed at Keith, plus some kissing thrown in. Keith just said that he liked seeing Lance happy.

So, here they were, spending their Saturday together at the fair. They'd ridden some rides, Keith had (of course) won some of the simpler games with small toys that Lance had currently stuffed in his backpack. Lance hummed as they walked, eyeing some fun, fast-paced rides that they could go on while he swung their conjoined hands. As his eyes scanned past an extremely dizzying ride, his eyes caught sight of a huge blue and white lion hanging from a hook above a game stand. Lance immediately gasped and knew he needed it, so he tugged Keith over to the game where the lion resided.

Lance was too preoccupied with ogling the giant stuffed toy that he hadn't realized what the game actually was. His eyes fell onto three neatly stacked concrete milk jugs and he felt his heart drop. He was awful at this game. However, his heart soared once more when he realized his boyfriend wasn't. Keith had an amazing arm.

"You want that one?" Keith asked with a small smile as he pointed to the blue and white lion. Lance grinned widely, hooking his arms around Keith's right arm and giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Keith rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling, and pulled out the tickets to play the game.

"Yes!" Lance cheered, fist pumping into the air as Keith was given three baseballs. The brunet excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet, the backpack heavy with stuffed animals as it tugged on him each time he came down. Keith gave him a sidelong glance before smirking and doing something that shocked Lance to no end.

He missed.

Lance nearly screeched in horror as the ball flew straight past the jugs and slammed into the wall, miserably rolling away. He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked at Keith in terror. His black-haired boyfriend, however, was still smirking, tossing the second ball into the air repeatedly with one hand on his hip.

"Keith! I know you could have made that!" Lance cried. "What happened?!"

Keith shrugged, still tossing the ball. "I don't know, do you deserve the lion?" He questioned slyly. Lance's shock turned into exasperation as he groaned. "What? I win you stuff all the time, but do you deserve it? Or even need it, for that matter?" He raised an eyebrow, and Lance whined.

"Keith! I really want the lion, please? Pretty please?" He begged, smiling shyly and batting his lashes at Keith. Keith bit down on his lower lip for a moment before he turned and threw the ball again. Lance was relieved for half a second before this one, too, smacked against the wall. "NO!"

Keith turned back to him, his final ball in hand. "Well Lance? How much do you want the lion?" He smirked at the blue-eyed male.

Lance gripped the edges of Keith's shirt desperately. "Please babe! Please! I really really want the giant blue lion please, I'll do anything! I mean it! I'll clean the living room, I'll do the laundry for a month, I'll give you a million kisses, please, I promise, I'll even su-"

Keith laughed loudly, slapping his hand over Lance's mouth to prevent the rest of the sentence from coming out. "I know you will, baby, I just like hearing you beg." Lance stared at Keith with an unreadable emotion plastered to his face. Keith winked before turning back to the game vendor, who was watching with mild amusement. "I'd like the blue lion, please." Keith said, and threw the last baseball straight into the jugs, easily knocking them all off the pedestal. 

"Winner winner!" The vendor chuckled, pulling down the lion and handing it to Keith, who smiled softly as he passed it to Lance. He squealed with joy, crushing his newest prize in a tight embrace before he pulled Keith into a deep kiss.

"Thanks, babe." Lance giggled.

"Of course, baby." Keith winked at him, lacing their fingers together as they walked off to go do more of the rides.

So, Lance got his blue lion and Keith got all the kisses, hugs and cuddles Lance had to give him. They enjoyed the rest of the fair until sunset, where they proceeded to walk to their car and bicker about where the lion got to sit. Lance wanted it in his lap, but Keith said it would block his mirror and his view of Lance, which made Lance blush crimson and shove the lion into the back. They held hands the whole way home.

Oh and Lance definitely repaid Keith for taking him on all the rides by giving him a personal ride of his own...


End file.
